A Year Without Harry
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: During Summer between 4th Year and 5th Year, Harry proposes to Hermione and she accepts. But when Malfoy attacks them on the train Harry vanishes, leaving Hermione alone. Umbridge becomes Headmistress and makes life hell for Muggle Borns.
1. Proposals

**Summertime**

Harry was woken by the arrival of a bushy haired witch who seemed intent on getting him out of bed.

"Get up lazybones" the witch said.

"If you don't get out of my room in five seconds" Harry said getting up of bed slowly, "I'm going to hex you badly" but the witch simply giggled.

"Its not like I've not seen it before" the witch replied. She crossed over to the wardrobe and started to pull out clothes, tossing them to Harry.

"I can dress myself, Hermione" Harry told her.

"See you at breakfast" Hermione said grinning at her new boyfriend. Harry simply shook his head then had a shower before drying himself, dressing in jeans and a t-shirt and then headed down towards the kitchen. As normal, Sirius was manning the toaster. As normal, Sirius was burning the toast.

"You're never going to get that right" Harry said.

"If you don't stop insulting my cooking skills, I'll send you to live with your relatives" Sirius replied. He had taken care of Harry since he was a year old, after his parents had been killed. He had been arrested shortly after by Aurors, on charges of being a Death Eater. At his trial, Sirius said that he was no more a Death Eater, then Voldemort ran a children's home. For many years, the two of them had shared the house which Sirius had inherited from his family alone, until Harry's' third year when Hermione came to live with them in sad circumstances.

"_I'm afraid to say that Hermione Grangers parents have been killed by muggles while on holiday in the south of France" Dumbledore had told Harry. Harry felt very sad for Hermione as he knew what it was like to not have parents, although he did have Sirius – his godfather._

"_Please Sir" Harry had said, "What will happen to Hermione?" he had asked._

"_She will be placed with magical orphanage" Dumbledore said. "She will be placed with an adoptive family. I suspect that the Weasley's will take her in" the headmaster had said. That was the last straw for Harry. Over the past year he suspected that Dumbledore was keeping things from him, and that he had been used as a pawn in some great game. Before Harry could say a word, his godfather spoke first._

"_Bull" Sirius said simply. "She can stay with me and Harry" and Dumbledore didn't like that one bit._

"_I think that it would be best that…" Dumbledore began, but Sirius burst into a rare display of rage._

"_You thought it was for the best that I stood trial for the murder of all those muggles!" Sirius spat. "I only escaped Azkaban because of the fact I demanded to use Veritserum. If it wasn't for that handy drink, then I'd be eating my lunch through a baby bottle" and Sirius's eyes burned with fire and Harry had never seen him like that before._

"_Can I really stay with you, Mr Black?" Hermione had asked when Harry had stormed up to the girls dorm with Sirius in tow._

"_It's Sirius" Sirius had said, "And yes. You can stay for as long as you want" Harry had crossed over to Hermione's bed and sat down next to her. Hermione flung herself into Harry's arms and Harry held her tightly while his best female friend had cried herself to sleep._

Last year had been stupid as well as dangerous for Harry. There had been the Tri-Wizard competition and Harry, though too young to enter, had found himself competing with two foreign students and Cedric Diggory. Harry might just possibly have made it through the year and the competition, if there had not been the small matter of the Yule Ball. He had been worried sick about the whole thing if it had not been for the fact he summoned every last once of his courage and asked Hermione to be his date. She had accepted without hesitation and this really annoyed Harry's other best friend – Ron Weasley. He had wanted to go out with Hermione himself and was put out by the fact that Harry had got the best looking girl in the year. He could be heard loudly complaining about it. _'Just like his luck. He has all the money and picks any girl he wants'_ Ron had said one evening in the Gryffindor common room. He had gone on insulting Hermione, using several obscene words in the process, until he had been jumped by Dean, Seamus and Neville. All three boys had risen to Hermione's defence, or at least the defence of her name and honour. After the battle with Voldemort in the graveyard and his return carrying Cedric's body to Hogwarts, Hermione had been the first to reach him. After the questions from Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, Hermione had found him in the forth year boys dorm alone, and looking out of the window. They stood looking out the window together in silence until Harry turned and looked at Hermione.

'_Hermione?'_

'_Yeah, Harry'_

'_Hermione Jane Granger, will you go out with me?' Harry had asked her. Hermione's reply was to jump into Harry and pushing him over onto his bed – kissing him madly. Harry would later comment that that wasn't the response he had been expecting_.

"Are you still with us?" Hermione asked, waving her hand in front of Harry while Sirius just laughed.

"Sorry 'Mione. I was just thinking about us, and what will be in store for this year" Harry said.

"Whatever happens this year, I'll be there to face it with you" Hermione said flatly. Harry was about to reply to her, but at that moment Hedwig came in carrying the morning post. Other owls headed towards Sirius, while a lone brown one landed in front of Hermione. When it was processed through Hermione's mind that the letter was from Hogwarts, the girl tore it open and a silver badge fell out and onto the table.

"Whats that you've got there?" Harry asked, knowing full well what it was.

"It's from Professor McGonagall. I've been made a Prefect!" Hermione said excitedly. She looked over to Harry who was sorting through his own post. Sirius's post was bills, and a statement of his Gringotts accounts.

"No way!" Harry yelled.

"What?" Hermione asked quickly.

"I've been made a prefect too" and Harry was jumped upon a bushy haired streak of light which hugged him.

"Congratulations you two" Sirius said.

"Thank you" the both replied.

"What have you got planned for today?" Sirius asked. "It's only a few days before you go back to Hogwarts. I suggest that you get your school books from Diagon Alley" and Hermione being Hermione she agreed with that.

"We'll wait for you to put on some decent clothes" Harry said, but Sirius shook his head.

"I've got to go and see my old friend Remus Lupin. I believe that you met last year" Sirius added. "You two can just go yourselves" he told the pair, knowing full well what Harry had planned for today.

# # # # #

"Next" said the Goblin at the desk, and Harry and Hermione walked up to the head of the line.

"Good morning, Griphook" Harry said. Though Goblins scared him somewhat, Griphook seemed friendlier then the others.

"Ah! Hello Mr Potter. Good Morning Miss Granger" he said, nodding at Hermione with a slight bow of his head. "How can I serve you today?"

"I would like to make a withdrawal from my account and also take an item out of my family vault" Harry said, and Griphook knew exactly what was going to happen. It had taken the combined efforts of Harry, Griphook and the two remaining Marauders, Sirius and Remus, to keep any hint of a plan from Hermione.

"Very well, Mr Potter" Griphook said. "Is there anything else you wish to do while you are here today?" he asked.

"I'd like you to draw up a legal document please" Harry said. Griphook bowed again, and led the pair to the carts and they sped underground to the Potter family vaults where Harry took a single small package out, and then off to his personal vault where Harry took out a few hundred Galleons.

"Buying big?" Hermione joked.

"In a manner of speaking" Harry said mysteriously, and they entered the cart for the journey back to the main area of the bank. Griphook led them into a small office off to the side where the goblin began to draw up the legal document which Harry had requested.

"I have completed most of the document, it just requires you to speak" Griphook said.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You say aloud what you want in the document, and it will appear on the parchment" Griphook said, and Hermione was puzzled by what Griphook said. Harry took a breath before speaking clearly.

"I Harry James Potter, being of mostly sound mind, body and judgement, do hereby make this statement. All of my processions are to be given to Hermione Granger should anything happen to me. This includes my money, books and other such items that Hermione wants" and as Harry finished speaking, the words appeared on the parchment.

"What have you done?" Hermione asked with some alarm, but another goblin stuck his head around the door.

"The reporters have arrived" the goblin said, then vanished.

"You have a showman's eye for detail" Griphook said, the he led a smiling Harry and a puzzled Hermione to the atrium. Reporters from different newspapers stood gathered in a huddle.

"Thank you for coming" Harry said. "I hate interview as much as I hate my potions lessons" and there were a few chuckles. Harry was vaguely aware that the bank seemed to be empty. "To keep this as short as possible, I want you all to witness this" and Harry pulled out the small package from the family vaults. He turned to face Hermione and dropped on to one knee. "Hermione Jane Granger. I've loved since our first year. I love you now and want to be with you forever" Harry paused for a brief moment, as dawn broke over Hermione's face. "Hermione… will you marry me?" he asked holding out a stunning silver ring with diamonds set on the outside.

"Yes" Hermione whispered, "Yes, I think I will" she said after a while and Harry slipped the ring on her middle finger.

"Miss Granger? Do you have anything to say?" asked one of the reporters. Hermione looked at Harry for a split second then replied to the question.

"I think that '_Witch Weekly_' will have to update its "Most Eligible Bachelor" list" she grinned.


	2. Teens in Love

**Teens in Love**

The last few days of the summer passed without a problem, and it allowed Harry and Hermione to have time to themselves. Hermione was impressed by Harry who said he wanted to take it slowly with their engagement. They spent a lot of time in each others company, holding hands while walking down Diagon Alley or just reading the extraordinary amount of post which resulted in Sirius charm the post to Harry everyday into two piles. Ones from fans, and the other containing letters from friends, the Ministry and a few others that Harry knew well such as fellow students. The newspaper headlines made for some fun reading as well.

**BOY WHO LIVES GETS ENGAGED**

**GRANGER GRABS HEART-THROB HARRY**

**WITCHES ACROSS COUNTRY PASS OUT!**

**HOGWARTS HEADMASTER UNAVALIBLE FOR COMMENT**

**HARRY KILLS A MILLION DREAMS**

"Why would Dumbledore be involved with us?" asked Harry.

"I've no idea" Hermione admitted. She was as confused as Harry and Sirius.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore was up to something" Sirius growled. He had long held the belief that Dumbledore often overstepped his bounds, and was also attempting to have Harry taken from his care. On two separate occasions Sirius had to go to court and prove that he was Harry's godfather. Then he dismissed all further thought as Harry and Hermione headed up the stairs towards the bedrooms. He was clearing away the dishes when he nearly broke a plate.

"That's big" Hermione's voice drifted down.

"I knew you'd like it" Harry said.

"Can I touch it?" Hermione asked

"Sure" Harry said, laughing.

"Can I play with it?" Hermione enquired, and Sirius's face went every shade of red, green and grey. Surely they couldn't be… Surely not!

"Of course" Harry said, and to make matters worse, Sirius heard springs on one of the beds. Luckily his fears got put to rest when musical tones began to fill the house with its soothing melody.

# # # # #

Hermione stopped playing the Violin that Harry had just given to her.

"That was lovely" Harry said. Over the last few years, Harry had gained a new respect for music and had found it calmed him after a stressful day at Hogwarts.

"Thank you" Hermione said, performing a courtesy to Harry. Harry smiled, and then looked thoughtful for several moments. "Whats disturbing you?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure" Harry said quietly. "I just have this feeling that something major is going to kick off this term", and Hermione hugged Harry from behind and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You getting anything from your scar?" she asked as low as possible. Hermione had the sneaking suspicion that Harry didn't want Sirius to learn of this conversation, for one reason or another.

"No, but I'm just worried" Harry said. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, that's all" he added, and he turned round, cupped her face with his hands, and kissed Hermione on the lips. Hermione's lips tasted of strawberries, and she must have been using that Pine shampoo on her again. Hermione closed her eyes and took in the entire moment as Harry kept kissing her. She had been rather timid when he had asked her to be his girlfriend. She had never dated anybody at Hogwarts – Victor Krum not counting – and she was overwhelmed by the love Harry could give to her. After a few moments, the moment was broken and Hermione looked down at her feet.

"That was…nice" she said, blushing.

"It was nice wasn't it" Harry said. He left the room for several minutes and then came back. "Sirius said that we should get an early bed so we can be ready for the last minute purchases" Harry said, barely holding back the grin.

"Oh, well I'll see you tomorrow" Hermione said, but Harry stopped her with a wave of his wand. "How did you do that?" she asked after no Ministry owls turned up after Harry had shut the door via magic.

"A little trick that Sirius told me about" Harry grinned. He sat on the bed, and patted the space to his right. "It's alright" he laughed "I don't bite" and Hermione giggled as she sat on the bed next to Harry.

"Was there something you wanted?" Hermione asked, and Harry nodded slowly.

"Hermione… Look. I don't know how to say this right, and we are only just engaged, but I was wondering if you spend the night with me" Harry said, going a nice shade of red in the face. "I didn't mean that we sleep together in that sense, I meant in the same room" Harry added quickly when h saw Hermione's puzzled look.

"Theres only the one bed" she stated.

"I'll take the floor" Harry offered.

"You will not" Hermione said firmly. "I'm sure that we can fit in the same bed" she added to Harry.

"Only if you're fine with it" Harry said.

"Of course I'm fine with it" Hermione said, then hesitated for a moment. "I guess we should change" and Harry agreed.

"_Accio_" he said, pointing his wand at one of the pillows. "I put this over my eyes while you change" he told her, and threw her an old T-Shirt and shorts and passed her his wand. "You can transfigure them without detection by the Ministry. It's that thing Sirius told me" he said, then put the pillow over his eyes.

"Thanks" Hermione said. After making sure that Harry couldn't see anything, she transfigured the clothes into a set of Pyjamas. She undressed though slowly at first to make sure Harry wasn't looking at her in just her underwear, she dressed in the pyjamas and jumped into bed, pulling the covers over herself. "Ready" she called, then noticed that Harry didn't have Pyjamas out. "What are you sleeping in?" she asked him. But she found out what he wore in bed, as Harry simply took off his shoes, socks, jeans and t-shirt and got into bed to sleep in his boxers.

"You don't mind, do you?" Harry asked his fiancé with concern.

"No" Hermione said, "I was just wanted to know" she said, then slowly put an arm around Harry and hugged him to her. She felt his warm body even through the material of the Pyjamas. She sighed contentedly, and settled down to go to sleep. "Good Night, Harry" she said.

"Good Night, Hermione… my love" Harry replied. It sounded so corny and stupid, but it fitted the moment. As he lay in the bed, listening to Hermione's slow and rhythmic breathing behind him, he thought that he was the luckiest guy in the world. Harry speculated on how Ron and the Weasleys would take it? He had the faint idea that the family was trying to push him and Ginny together. But they could take that idea, and shove it where the sun didn't shine.

# # # # #

It was early in the morning when Harry woke up, and he noticed that Hermione was still asleep. Gently getting out of bed so she didn't awake Harry grabbed some clothes from his drawers and went for a shower. When he was clean and dressed, Harry rip-toed down to the kitchen. He pottered around the kitchen and made a rather delicious breakfast then took it up to Hermione. Harry put the tray on the bedside table and gently shook her by the shoulders.

"Hermione? Time to wake up" Harry said quietly, but Hermione slept on although she did stir slightly. '_Time to go for something different_' Harry thought. "Voldemort! How nice of you to join us! Have some breakfast while Hermione wakes up" Harry grinned at his fiancé's reaction.

"Huh? What is going on?" Hermione said, fully awake and scanning the room for danger.

"Sorry" Harry apologised, "But you didn't wake up and I didn't want this breakfast to be wasted after the effort of making it" he added, and Hermione looked at the tray. She grabbed it and started to eat the food with a passion.

"This is good stuff" Hermione declared happily.

"Thanks" Harry said. He waited for Hermione to wait, and then passed her a towel when she went for a shower. Harry decided to wait for her to come out, and they headed down to the living room together but found that Sirius had already gone out.

"We might as well go and get our last few books" Hermione said, looking at her own list.

"I guess you're right" Harry complained and he rolled his eyes around his head.

"This year shouldn't be that bad" Hermione replied, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"At least I get to spend it with you" and Harry gave Hermione a kiss on her lips, tasting Cinnamon and honey.

"I'm glad that Professor McGonagall agreed to you changing your lessons" Hermione said. Over the summer, Harry had written to McGonagall and had asked if he could change his optional lessons to the same ones as Hermione took. It had took a week of asking and one four foot piece of parchment offering to win the Quidditch cup again this year for the teacher to agree.

"Not half as glad as I am" Harry said as he nibbled her ear.

"Hey!" Hermione said, pushing Harry away. "We've got to be presentable when we go out. We can't go out looking like we've had a make out session" and Harry moaned.

"When?" he asked.

"Later"

"Later it is" Harry agreed, and they headed for Diagon Alley.


	3. The Attack Changes

**The Attack / Changes**

"I'm looking forward to what this year has in store for us" Harry said, as he and Hermione settled into a compartment. He started to nibble on Hermione's ear and she

"We have to sit here" Ginny said.

"Get a room" Neville added from his seat next to Luna.

"Sorry" Harry said, and he and Hermione sat down. A few moments later, Hermione picked up her Violin and started to play it – much to the amusement of Ginny, Luna and Neville who hadn't seen her play it before.

"Ooh good" came a sneering voice, "The Mudblood has another toy to play with" and Harry looked to see Draco Malfoy standing in the compartment door, looking at them with his normal sneering look.

"Take that back" Harry demanded as he got to his feet, followed by Neville and Ginny.

"I don't think I will" Malfoy said, then drew his wand. "I will do something about that Mudblood though" he added as an after thought. He sliced his wand through the air, and sent a blast of red energy at Hermione.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled and threw himself into the spells path. The moment it touched him, Harry simply disappeared. Malfoy made his escape as the occupants of the compartment looked at the spot Harry had been in. It took a few seconds for Hermione to process what had just happened and then she began to cry. Ginny and Luna rushed over to comfit her, while Neville stuck his head out of the door and yelled for Dean and Seamus.

"Whats going on?" asked Dean as both boys came into the compartment.

"Malfoy tried to hit Hermione with some spell and Harry flung himself in its path" Ginny said. Both newcomers looked at the floor, but couldn't see Harry at all.

"Where is he?" asked Seamus and it was Luna who answered.

"He simply vanished into thin air" she replied.

"I want Harry to come back" Hermione whimpered, and then she curled up into a ball and ignored everybody and everything. By now a crowd had sprung up at the doorway to the compartment and Dean, Neville and Seamus had a hard time trying to keep people out.

Somebody had to have sent Professor McGonagall a message, because she was waiting on the platform to meet with Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville. She thanked Dean and Seamus for their help in keeping away spectators and asked them to keep quiet about what had happened. Both boys agreed at once due to their friendship with Harry, and the fact that she gave them a stern warning about their new DADA teacher and how this might not go too well with her. McGonagall unsuccessfully tired to get Hermione to talk about what had happened on the train, but the girl simply refused to talk. Knowing that she might be better in the morning, she asked Ginny to escort Hermione straight to Gryffindor Tower and to put her to bed.

"_Things are not going to go well this year"_ McGonagall thought as she hurried to meet the first years.

# # # # #

Hermione woke up earlier then she normally would have, and went about the routine of showering and dressing. It wasn't until she was almost dressed that she noticed Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil both stared at her head.

"What?" she demanded hotly. Hermione was in no mood to deal with the years most vain girls today.

"Your hairs changed" Lavender said slowly.

"And you've got a scar" Parvati added, and she passed Hermione a mirror so she could see for herself.

"That's…… that's not possible" Hermione stuttered. But she was looking at it with her own eyes. For some reason she now had Harry's untidy black hair, and distinctive scar on her forehead. "Did you two switch it during the night?" Hermione demanded as she turned to face the other two Witches.

"We might do silly things, but not that" Parvati said.

"We only just noticed it ourselves" Lavender said, then looked thoughtful for a moment. "This is not going to make Umbridge happy" she muttered.

"Umbridge?" repeated Hermione, "Who is that?" she asked the two.

"She is pure evil" Parvati told her. She and Lavender then went on to describe everything that had happened after the sorting

"_I would like to introduce your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher; Delores Umbridge"_ and Dumbledore sat down, while a toad like witch stood up. She was dressed head to foot in pink, and several students seemed to be trying to keep the feast they had consumed, from being regurgitated back into existence via vomiting.

"_I would like to say that I am looking forward to teaching all of you this year. As well as being the new Defence against the Dark Arts, I am also the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, here to ensure you do not get deceived by the news of He-Who-Must-Must-Not-Be-Named's return. This is totally false information, and the Ministry have asked that anybody who knows people spreading the news around, to inform the Ministry or Ministry officials. The punishment for spreading false information is four months in Azkaban prison" _and Umbridge sat down to the disbelief of many students. The Slytherins seemed to be very happy indeed about what appeared to be a gift from the heavens to them.

"Damn" Hermione swore softly as she heard the end of the tale.

"We both want to say that we believe you" Parvati said. "We know that He is back, and we heard a little bit about what happened on the train with Harry disappearing" she added. Both she and Lavender had got dressed in robes while telling the story of the previous night, and all three girls left the dorm and the tower and headed off to the great hall for breakfast.

After yesterday, Hermione had a hunger that was unmatched, but as she walked along the corridors – trying to ignore the stares she received from passers by – Hermione couldn't help thinking about what had happened to Harry. She hoped that he was alright wherever he was at the moment. Hermione's mind swam with ways Harry could have vanished, but nothing seemed to match exactly to what occurred. She had just sat down at the Gryffindor table, all the time thinking about Harry and how desperate she was to see him again, when Professor McGonagall came up to her.

"Miss Granger. You have been asked to see Professor Umbridge at once" and Hermione detected the fact that McGonagall didn't want to deliver the message.

"Where is she, Professor?" Hermione asked politely.

"In the DADA office" McGonagall said, then walked away with an unreadable look on her face. Hermione headed out the hall and arrived at the DADA room.

"Miss Granger I presume?" Umbridge said, and indicated that Hermione sat down. As she did so, Hermione noticed that Dumbledore and Pomfrey had also been waiting for her. It confused Hermione a great deal and only added to the problems she had on her mind at the moment.

"What can I do for you?" asked Hermione.

"I have reason to believe that you are Harry Potter, under Polyjuice of course" Umbridge said with a sickly sweet voice.

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted out.

"You will keep your tone respectful when you are in my presence" Umbridge said simply, and Hermione saw Pomfrey looked shocked but Dumbledore's face was indifferent to the entire scene. "As a Ministry official, I am ordering that you be tested for traces of Polyjuice potion. You will be given several potions and then we will begin the trace" and Umbridge crossed over the distance between herself and Hermione and dragged her out of her seat.

"While you have the authority to do this trace, I can not and will not allow you to handle my students in this manner" Dumbledore said coldly.

"As High Inquisitor it is within my jurisdiction to handle suspects as I will" Umbridge said, then she turned towards Pomfrey who was looking quite sick. "You will give the suspect the potions to reverse the effects of the Polyjuice Potions" Umbridge ordered.

"I will not" Pomfrey said, her face trying to remain calm.

"You will do as a Ministry official orders you to do" Umbridge said, and Hermione was reminded of Snape quite a lot.

"I will not participate in any of your witch-hunts, Madam Umbridge, You may report me to the Ministry, but I do not care at all. I refuse to do harm to a student" and Pomfrey walked out.

"Very well" Umbridge said, "I will do it myself" and she suddenly shoved potions in to Hermione's mouth.

**A/N:**

**Another chapter for you to read and enjoy.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter isn't up to the normal standards of the last two, but I've been occupied for the last week due to my Uncle passing away – so I've been busy on other matters.**

**For readers of my big Harry Potter fanfic, It has not been abandoned, but is on pause for the above reasons. I have given what I have on Chapter 62 to a very good friend of mine who is writing the battle for me.**

**Reviews and PM's will be answered**

**Regards:**

**Pixel**


	4. Dealing Without Harry

**Dealing Without Harry**

Hermione tried very hard not to be sick as three different potions got forced down her throat. She was shocked that Dumbledore made no move to stop Umbridge and also made no word of protest to stop the toad faced woman. Hermione was forced (and Hermione suspected the use of magic) to swallow every last drop of the potions, but nothing happened except that she was filled with warmth. It was so much that Umbridge actually stopped touching Hermione and took several steps back. The whole room started to spin and turn black, and she almost fell to the ground, but was caught by Dumbledore.

"Well" began the Headmaster, "Miss Granger is really who she said she is. If you have no objection I am going dismiss Miss Granger" and Dumbledore helped Hermione back to her feet, and told her to return to Gryffindor Tower and to take the day off. Her teachers would be informed of why she was not attending lessons for today.

"If it's all the same, Professor" Hermione said, "I feel well enough to attend my lessons" she added suddenly feeling defiant towards Umbridge.

"I think that you should recover from the potions, Miss Granger" Dumbledore said again.

"That is for you to think, Professor" Hermione said, a little bit more forcefully then she was used to, and she wondered where it had come from. "I am going to go to my first lesson" and she turned and walked out of the room leaving two startled Professors behind her.

# # # # #

Over the next few weeks, Hermione tried to adjust to Harry's absence but found that she couldn't accept the fact that Harry might be dead. She hadn't written to Sirius yet but knew that it wouldn't be too long before she would have to do so. Most of the school had now got used to the fact Hermione now seemed to have Harry's hair and scar, though some still stopped to stare. It was afternoon when Hermione glanced over at the notice board in the Gryffindor common room, and found that she had not seen a small note pinned to it.

_**Quidditch Try-Outs**_

_**Try-Outs for the positions of Chaser and Seeker will be held today this afternoon.**_

_**All those wishing to try for the above positions, come to the Quidditch pitch at 1.45pm.**_

_**Signed**_

_**Angela Johnson**_

_**Gryffindor Quidditch Captain**_

Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 1.45 already, and Hermione made a decision. Hermione nearly missed the start of the try-outs, and was greeted by several of the existing team.

"Hello Hermione" Fred Weasley said, as soon as he saw her. "You come to watch the try-outs?" he asked, then did a double take at the sight of Hermione holding a broom. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be Harry's Firebolt, and Fred couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione loved flying almost as much as Neville liked Snape.

"I've come to try for a place" she said, then turned and crossed over to where Angela was busy taking people's names and asking which position they wanted to try for.

"Name?" she asked, not looking up from the clipboard she had.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione said, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Hermione……" Angela's voice trailed away as she looked up from her clipboard. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" she asked Hermione.

"I've decided that I want to try out for the Seeker position" Hermione replied.

"But you don't like to fly" Angela pointed out, but Hermione shook her head.

"I've changed my mind" she said, and then mounted the broom and flew high into the air as if to prove the point. Hermione made several complete laps of the pitch then stopped and made one more but this time in reverse. Angela asked Hermione to catch the snitch – or at least a gold coloured golf ball which had been charmed to fly. However, when Angela threw it into the air, Hermione didn't make a move until it was three quarters of the pitch away from her, and then set off in hot pursuit grabbing it out of the air with seconds to spare before she hit one end's goalposts.

"Wow" the team breathed collectively.

"Was I any good?" Hermione asked as she landed.

"The only other person who could have done that is Harry" George said, then looked at Hermione with a look of regret. "Sorry" he apologised and it was one of the few times he meant it truly and sincerely.

"Forget it" Hermione said, and she mounted Harry's Firebolt and flew away from the pitch, and only landed when she reached the entrance doors. She rushed up to the Gryffindor tower with tears running down her face, and ended up in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. In her currant state, Hermione couldn't remember the newly changed password. "Great" she muttered, but the Fat Lady did something she had only done for a few select members of Gryffindor House.

"No need for a password today" the painted woman said kindly, then swung open to allow Hermione to pass through. She didn't care who saw her crying, all Hermione wanted was to be left alone. She ran up the stairs, went into her dorm – slamming the door shut with a bang, and flinging herself onto her bed. She drew the curtains and put Sealing and Privacy charms on them so she wouldn't be disturbed. With all this in place, she let all of the held in emotion out in one colossal fit of anger and grief in that Harry might not be coming back. The release of pure magical energy cancelled out the wards Hermione had placed around her bed but nothing happened to anything in the room. Hermione just cried and cried and cried until she cried herself to sleep, thoughts of Harry running through her turbulent mind. When Parvati and Lavender found Hermione's bed's curtains closed, they could only guess what was happening to her, and respected her privacy. For several days afterward, Hermione would not speak to George or the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team because she felt so angry – worse then she had ever been before in her life. It was morning four days after the incident when Angela approached her with trepidation on her face. She clearly wanted something that was for certain.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked, looking up from her porridge.

"I wondered where you were" Angela began.

"I'm here" Hermione said, "Where else do you think I am going to be?" but Angela shook her head.

"I meant that you should be down at the pitch" the girl replied.

"Not watching that match" Hermione told her.

"Not as a spectator – as a player" Angela said, then braced herself for an outburst.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione with an air of suspicion on her face.

"In ten minutes you will be playing as Seeker" came the information. "We've been trying to tell you that, but you haven't been speaking to us" Angela said.

"What do you expect after the 'Oh-So-Casual' manner George Weasley talks about Harry?" Hermione said hotly, though keeping her voice in a low tone.

"I'll expect you at the pitch" Angela said, then turned and walked away from the Gryffindor table.

"Are you going to play?" asked Ginny. She had been watching the whole thing with interest.

"I don't know" Hermione replied.

"Harry would want you to be happy" Neville said from Hermione's other side. Neville suddenly found himself wanting to know how the Shield Charm went – one did not get on the bad sad of Hermione Granger and live to tell the tale.

"Would he?" asked Hermione quietly. Harry had been the subject of many of her thoughts over the last few months. 'Oh where are you?' she asked in her mind.

'_I'm closer then you think_' came an oddly familiar voice


	5. UnNerved by Umbridge

**Un-Nerved by Umbridge**

"Harry?" Hermione exclaimed, and she turned round but saw only Luna standing behind her. "Did you hear something?" she asked the blond.

"I heard several things" Luna replied. "I heard the sounds of students having breakfast, students quickly running round the castle and you asking me if I had heard anything" Luna finished.

"Did you hear Harry speaking?" Hermione asking.

"No…" Luna said slowly.

"Oh never mind" Hermione said, "I'm still adjusting to not seeing Harry, that's all. I thought I just heard him speak"

"I bet you did" Luna replied. "You've been thinking about Harry so much that you are thinking about him a lot more then normal. It's only natural to think that you heard his voice" Luna tried to re-assure Hermione, but Hermione was only more worried in case it meant that she would see Harry again.

"I guess you are right" Hermione said.

"Now forget about Harry for a moment, you have a Quidditch match to win" Luna said.

"I didn't say if was going to play" Hermione reminded her, but headed towards the doors and the Quidditch pitch. If Hermione was looking forward to a nice game, then she was very shocked at what was to happen after the match.

# # # # #

"SHES DONE WHAT?" thundered Angela that morning.

"Shussssh" Hermione said, "You have the teachers over in a minute" she advised.

"Sorry" Angela apologised. "I just can not believe that she dis-allowed the result and gave the match to Slytherin. We did everything right and proper that we could. What reason did she give?" Angela said.

"Basically that we almost knocked off the Slytherin keeper" George said.

"If I knew that, then I would have knocked him off for real" Fred growled darkly.

"And that isn't the worse thing" Katie Bell said, dropping into a seat on Angela's left.

"What now?" Angela asked.

"She's banned all of the Muggle Born students from playing Quidditch at Hogwarts" Katie said, and everybody's faces just simply dropped in astonishment.

"When did she decide this?" Hermione asked quietly.

"This morning" Katie replied. "She had Filch put up the notices before most students woke up. I spoke to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams and they are so pissed at Umbridge. They are planning something, but I don't know what it is" she added.

"Whatever they plan, Umbridge is sure to be annoyed about it" Lee Jordon said. Lee was right, but nobody expected the news that spread through the school. Both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams had resigned in protest of the new decree. As a result of that, the Quidditch cup was awarded to Slytherin by Dumbledore and Umbridge. According to various students, Dumbledore didn't look entirely upset at what had happened. And Umbridge looked like the cat that got the Canary, Cream and Mouse all in one massive pie. Nothing major happened until a few days after the resignation of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff when Ron had a confrontation with Hermione.

"I'm taking Harry's broom" he said simply.

"But its mine" Hermione told him, but this didn't go down to well.

"It's mine, bitch" Ron said forcefully, shouting loud enough for the entire common room to hear. Everything went silent as Hermione went as red as the hair of her opponent, and the Weasley twins both looked daggers at Ron.

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked.

"You heard" Ron snarled. "Now hand over that broom. Harry would have wanted me to have it. I was his best friend"

"And what am I?" Hermione asked.

"A plaything" the red head spat back.

"Theres only one way to solve this" Hermione said, and then she scanned the common room for somebody. "Parvati? Could you get Harry's broom for me please?" she asked, and the dark skinned girl nodded and headed up the stairs returning only a few minutes later. "If you want to argue about it, let's ask a Ministry official to decide upon the issue" she told Ron.

"And who do we see?" Ron asked, laughing coldly.

"Delores Jane Umbridge" Hermione said, smiling brightly once again.

# # # # #

They both walked in silence to Umbridge's office, and entered when she told them to.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked, and pointed to two large and pink armchairs and Hermione and Ron sat down.

"We have a problem about Harry's Firebolt" Hermione said.

"What is the problem?" Umbridge asked.

"Now that Harry has 'gone', I think that I should have it as his best friend" Ron said. "Its what he would have wanted" Ron added.

"But the broom belongs to me" Hermione protested, "And Ron shouldn't get to have it"

"If this is all the matter is then I might just confiscate the broom" Umbridge sighed.

"I can prove that I own the broom" Hermione said, and reached into a pocket in her robes. She rummaged around for a few seconds, and came out with a piece of parchment.

"What is that?" Umbridge and Ron both demanded at the same time, but Hermione only paid Umbridge attention.

"Before the end of summer, Harry made a kind of will. It left everything that he owned to me in the event of his death" Hermione said.

"Let me see that" Umbridge asked, and Hermione handed over her copy of the will that Harry had made before summer. She read it again and again for almost ten minutes and then put it down on her desk and gazed at Ron and Hermione in turn. "First of all I have to say that I am disappointed that you could not sort this out yourselves. However…" Umbridge went on "It is clear that Mr Potter made this will under his own free will. Because of that, I am returning the broom to Miss Granger, along with everything else that Mr Potter has given her" and Ron's face dropped in amazement.

"Don't I get a single thing?" he asked, sounding shocked.

Hermione gave a small smile because Ron was angry. It made her happy to see that. She had always thought of Ron as the sort of person who is a fame and glory follower. She had never said it to Harry because she never would want to cause an argument, mainly because she would never want to lose points for Gryffindor – she was too smart for that! However… things were not going to be so enjoyable when Hermione learnt about Umbridge's new decree in the morning.

**A/N:**

**Well theres Chapter 5, so read and review please.**

**First of all, I want to say that "friends" will be updated sometime this week, and will be back to regular service sometime soon.**

**As for "A Year Without", I'm going to let you decide the direction of the next Chapter. Will Umbridge continue discrimination against Muggle Borns, or be vindictive to Gryffindors in general?**

**Reviews and Pms in the normal manner,**

**Regards:**

**Robert**


	6. Terror

**Terror**

Hermione woke the next day with a feeling of dread filling her mind, but could not figure out why or what for. She went through her normal routine of showering, dressing and preparing for the days lessons. While she was having breakfast she noticed Umbridge looking at her. It was so terrible, that she simply got up and left the hall. She decided to head off to her Defence against the Dark Arts lesson, hoping to get a seat at the back for once. She noticed that lots of groups of students gathered round notice boards, but she didn't see what was the source of interest to them all. She got to the classroom and she sat down, finding that the class was already full.

"Good Morning, class" Umbridge said as she walked into the classroom.

"Good Morning, Professor Umbridge" the class echoed. Umbridge had made it clear that she wanted the class to repeat her greeting every morning. As for the woman herself, she walked up to the front of the class and turned to gaze upon all of them.

"I want the following people to pack up their things, and return to Gryffindor common room" Umbridge said. "Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil" there was a shocked silence, and Umbridge repeated her list of names. "You will return to your common room or go to somewhere otherwise then this classroom" and Hermione, Dean and Parvati could only do as they had been told.

"What is she playing at?" Dean asked as they walked down the corridor.

"I don't know" Hermione said, confused like she had never been before.

"Why just we three?" Parvati wondered aloud. "What can we do?" she asked, but got no reply. She looked behind her, but found Hermione and Dean looking at one of the notice boards on the wall. "Are you going to answer me?" she demanded hotly.

"Look at this" hissed Dean, pointing at the newest notice which had been plastered all over the board.

_Educational Decree Number 18_

_By Order of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor_

_All muggleborn students are now banned from practical lessons. This ban applies to all of the following subjects:_

_Transfiguration_

_Potions_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Ancient Runes_

_Arithmancy_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Flying Lessons_

_And all other lessons where they will be practical sessions. Muggleborns are only allowed to take part in text book copying lessons._

_This is accordance with the Above Decree._

_Signed_

_Delores Jane Umbridge_

_Hogwarts High Inquisitor_

"She has done it this time" Dean spat, as Ernie McMillan came walking up towards them.

"Take it you have seen these bloody stupid things" he fumed, waving several of the decrees in his hand. "How many people does this affect?" he asked.

"I guess between a quarter and a half of the school" Parvati said.

"What are we going to do about this?" Dean asked.

"We can go see Dumbledore" Parvati said.

"NO!" Hermione blurted out, and the others looked oddly at her.

"Why not?" asked Ernie.

"Because I had potions forced down my throat by Umbridge, while Dumbledore was in the same room. He just stood there and watched as she poured them all down. I don't think that he will do anything at all" and after further explaining, the others had to agree. More would have been said, but there was a loud scream and the four turned and ran in the direction of the noise.

"What the hell…?" Ernie and Dean said at the same time as they turned a corner, and came upon the sight of Katie Bell lying on the floor, lying in what looked to be her own blood coming from her legs.

"Shit" Hermione swore, and she and Parvati bent down to see to Katie. "Go and get a teacher" she told the two boys, but both shook their heads.

"We're staying" Ernie said, while Dean raised his wand.

"_Expecto Petronum!_" he cried, and a Lion shaped Patronus sprung out from his wand. "Go and find the nearest teacher. Do Not Get Professor Umbridge" he told it, and the lion ran off in the direction where the four had come in. Dean looked down at Katie who was shaking and sobbing to herself. "How is she?" he asked.

"I don't know" Parvati said.

"Can you two stop people from coming down this corridor?" Hermione asked the two boys. Both of them nodded and took up positions on each end of the short corridor in order to stop passers-by from looking at Katie's distress. The boys managed to keep a good perimeter until Dean saw Professor McGonagall running towards her with Professors Flitwick and Snape in tow.

"What is going on?" McGonagall demanded.

"We just got sent out of our lessons, and found each other and started talking. We had just reached one of the notice boards when we heard a scream, so we ran to find out what was happening. We came upon Katie lying in her own blood, crying and shaking like never before" Hermione said.

"Katie…?" McGonagall began, and then she saw Katie Bell lying on the floor with Parvati comforting her. "Oh gods…" she muttered and rushed over.

"Did you see anybody attack her?" Flitwick asked.

"No, Professor" Ernie said respectfully.

"We just came round and found her like that" Dean added.

"As much as I hate to intervene, I think that we should take Miss Bell to the Hospital Wing" Snape said coldly.

"Yes" McGonagall said, and she levitated Katie into the air and began to move her down the corridor. "You four are not to say a word to anybody about what you have seen here" she added as she and Snape left towards the Hospital Wing.

"I hope she is alright" Dean said.

"You are not the only one, Mr Thomas" Flitwick said quietly. He gave a few waves of his wand and the blood disappeared. A few more waves and the smell of the blood dissipated. He looked at the four with concern on his face. "As Professor McGonagall said, do not tell anybody about what you have seen. Under the circumstances, it is best that you kept a low profile" and he turned and trotted off in pursuit of McGonagall and Snape.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Hermione said darkly and the others agreed.

"What do we do now?" asked Dean.

"We go back to our common rooms… and see who else has been affected by this new decree" Hermione replied. The three Gryffindors agreed to meet with Ernie in the library later and headed back to their own common room. When they got there, things didn't look too good. Fully half of Gryffindor sat lounging around with furious looks on faces.

"If this is just us, then how many are in the other common rooms?" Parvati asked darkly.

"I don't know" Hermione muttered. There was talking amongst them until the evening, and there was more astounding news for not just the Gryffindors but the school in general. It turned out that several other female students had been assaulted, and it was only the last one that had been seen by somebody else had the truth come across. The female students had all been victims of serious sexual assaults, and all had been expelled within several hours. Katie (the original victim) was the only one to remain, and according to her it was only because she was a Pureblood. Every other had been muggle born. Instinctively, if Hermione went out of the tower, she was followed by several students wherever she went. The biggest shock had been when they had discovered Ron in company with Slytherins and wearing a badge with the legend '_Inquisical Squad_' in bold letters. The other and more shocking thing had been when the news had got round that he and the Slytherin males had been involved in all of them.

**A/N:**

**Well heres the latest chapter in this fic. I'm finishing here because of the fact that if I went on, it will spoil what I have planned next. Only one other person has an idea on what I am doing, but don't even bother to ask God. He is on holiday in the Bahamas.**

**Regards,**

**Robert**


	7. Discoveries And Decisions

**Discoveries And Decisions**

"I'm looking forward to what this year has in store for us" Harry said, as he and Hermione settled into a compartment. He started to nibble on Hermione's ear and she moaned slightly.

"We have to sit here" Ginny said.

"Get a room" Neville added from his seat next to Luna.

"Sorry" Harry said, and he and Hermione sat down. A few moments later, Hermione picked up her Violin and started to play it – much to the amusement of Ginny, Luna and Neville who hadn't seen her play it before.

"Ooh good" came a sneering voice, "The Mudblood has another toy to play with" and Harry looked to see Draco Malfoy standing in the compartment door, looking at them with his normal sneering look.

"Take that back" Harry demanded as he got to his feet, followed by Neville and Ginny.

"I don't think I will" Malfoy said, then drew his wand. "I will do something about that Mudblood though" he added as an after thought. He sliced his wand through the air, and sent a blast of red energy at Hermione.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled and threw himself into the spells path. The moment it touched him, Harry simply disappeared.

# # # # #

Harry kept floating around the dark black void. He started to see someone and floated closer. The person had weird looking robes and a long beard.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked. The person turned around – it was not Dumbledore.

"I am not Albus Dumbledore but I know of the man," The aged person said, "I am Merklyn. Tell me Harry Potter, what brings you to the Void?"

"The Void?" Harry asked.

"The Void is everything and nothing" the man said. "I have spent a long time thinking about that myself, but alas I have been unable come up with an answer" and Harry wondered what else could go wrong. "There is of course no way for you to return

"No way of returning?" Harry asked with panic in his voice, "But I need to get back to my soul mate!"

"You mean Hermione?" Merklyn asked, "I've seen her. She is doing her best to cope with your disappearance. I never knew this could happen but she has inherited some of your skills along with partial appearance. If there was a way for me to return, then I would have done that. Merlin fixed it so I could never do so. I apologise for what my former student has done to you and your loved ones"

"I want to see Hermione" Harry said flatly.

Using magic, Merklyn made a window appear. Hermione was walking through the school. Harry floated over and saw her. Merklyn also showed footage of her winning the position of Quidditch Seeker.

"How can she have my hair and my scar?" he asked.

"I have no idea Mr Potter" Merklyn said. "I have spent this time wondering where I went wrong in my training with Merlin" but Harry had gone somewhere else and was not around him.

Harry floated around the Void furious about what was going to happen to both him and Hermione. Wanting answers he went back to Merklyn.

"You said you trained Merlin – did he send you here?" he asked.

"Yes – he wanted to be in total control of magic and be the advisor of King Arthur so he found out about the Void and sent me here." Merklyn replied.

"You've really been here for two thousand years?"

"Time means nothing here in the Void. It is nearly 2,000 years in your timeline. To me, it would seem like only hours have passed. But if I got out of here, I would most likely end up in your time. If that happened, then the time would catch up with me and I would die within minutes."

"Oh well… that's bad. Would there be any way to prevent it?"

"No. I've observed you for a while Harry. I saw Voldemort attempt to kill you and I saw his revival a few months ago. Do you know WHY Voldemort wants to kill you?"

"No, I don't. Dumbledore won't tell me why. All I know is that he tried to kill me, my mother took the killing curse and it rebounded on him, leaving me with this scar."

"Before you were born, there was a prophecy made. It reads: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._"

Harry pondered on the contents of the prophecy.

"What does it mean to you Harry?" Merklyn asked.

"Sirius told me that Mum and Dad fought Voldemort three times and survived. I was born at the end of July so it could be classed as being born as the seventh month dies. My scar could mean the mark he gave me – I'm his equal? I'm not sure about power. I'm good at classes – Hermione helps me get through it. But Sirius told me he noticed my magic vastly improving after Hermione and I started dating. Could love be the key to the power? Voldemort must kill me or I must kill him – one of us must die so the other can live. I have the power to destroy Voldemort. So it's either him or me?"

"You are correct there Harry. Your love for Hermione is increasing your power and your engagement has increased it even more. When you get married, it will increase in great lengths. But there is no time for that, even if you can find your way home. There is a solution."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"I transfer my power to you. I will live long enough to teach you in the use of it. My power includes wandless magic, non-verbal spell expertise and animagus abilities. It will make you powerful enough to face Voldemort in combat and finish him off."

"What about you?"

"I have been in the void for two thousand years. As I said, if I manage to get out of it, I would soon die. For me, Death would be the next great adventure" Merklyn said.

"Sound like someone I know" Harry said, reminded of what Dumbledore had said while he had lain in the Hospital Wing after getting the stone in his first year.

"From what I've seen, both you and Hermione will figure a way to get you out of here."

"Let's get this done with." Harry said. Merklyn made a sphere appear in his hands. He held it out and a beam of energy shot out of it and hit Harry. A bright blue aura surrounded him and he leant back. They continued like this for several hours, though it was unsure how that was counted out and measured. Harry had just finished an Occlumency lesson with Merklyn when he thought of something.

"Can I use this mind link to talk to Hermione?" he asked.

"It is possible – if your scar gives you a mind link to Voldemort, then it can be used to help you talk to your love." Merklyn replied.

"Hermione."Harry ventured, and he was rewarded with an almost instant reply.

"_Harry?"_ Hermione asked.

"How are you my love?"he asked.

"_I'm fine thanks."_

"I know of the hell that Delores Umbridge is putting you through and as soon as I get back to Hogwarts, I'm going to give her hell!"

"_How are you?" _

"I'm OK here thanks. I've met Merlin's mentor Merklyn and he's training me. We're trying to work out a way for me to get back to the real world" and Harry explained what he had experienced and what was going to happen.

"_Sirius and I have worked out how you got to the Void. It's something to do with the music playing, you sacrificing yourself to save me and the planetary alignment. We're also working on a way to get you back."_

"Hermione?" Harry said, suddenly thinking of something that would make her feel better.

"_Yes?"_

"Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated" Harry said, and he could hear Hermione laugh lightly.

"_Good to know"_ she said. _"I thought I was hearing voices in my head"_

"You _ARE _hearing voices in your head" Harry pointed out.

"_Touché"_ Hermione said.

"I'm going to have to go because Merklyn can only do this for so long at a time. I'll contact you soon. I love you" Harry added, and after a goodbye from both sides the connection was lost.

"I promise that I will get you back to your loved one" Merklyn promised.

"I know" Harry sighed. "Lets get this over with then" he finished, and they began training on another subject.

# # # # #

The news had reached Hermione almost as soon as she walked into the Great Hall. Dumbledore had been removed by several Aurors and Umbridge who was now the Headmistress. It was further rumoured that McGonagall was planning on resigning, but wouldn't because she was the only thing keeping Umbridge at bay most of the time. After breakfast came more bad news for almost every student in the place. They whispered and talked to each other, wondering what was going on. When they left the Great Hall to make their way to their lessons, they saw new notices up.

_EDUCATIONAL DECREE NUMBER THIRTY-ONE_

_All deliveries of the Daily Prophet and personal deliveries to non-Inquisitor Squad members have been suspended indefinitely._

_The Owl Office at Hogsmeade is out-of-bounds to all Hogwarts students. Anyone caught infringing these rules will be expelled. Heavy fines will be issued to any Hogsmeade citizens arranging deliveries for Hogwarts students._

_All personal owls have been sent back to the respective student's homes – they have been charmed never to return to Hogwarts._

_Delores Umbridge, Headmistress_

There was outrage at this news.

"She can't cut off students who won't join her idiot squad from their families and the news!" Susan Bones said.

"They're not stopping me! I'm not letting Umbitch cut off communications with my family. My mother is having a baby in a few weeks!" Hannah Abbot said.

"Two hundred points from Hufflepuff for your comments Bones." The people looked and saw Malfoy behind them, "Five hundred points for your comment about our headmistress Abbot." He walked away.

Hermione decided something had to be done. She sneaked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and walked to a certain sink. She hoped she had this talent of Harry's.

"Open up." She hissed in Parseltounge. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets opened up. Hermione went into the chamber, letting the entrance close up behind her.

She walked into the main chamber – using a spell, she got rid of the strong smell. Hermione got the two-way mirror out of her bag.

"Sirius Black." She said. Sirius' face soon appeared in the mirror.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked.

"Umbridge is now cutting people off from their families – no mail or newspapers are being delivered to anyone who isn't a member of her idiot squad. The Owl Office is out of bounds to students. To make things worst, Ron is now in Slytherin." She said.

"That's taking things too far." Sirius said.

"I know – some people rely on the communications."

"Tell you what – I'll tell you the charm to transform a mirror into a two-way mirror. I'll get word out to the families on how to do the same thing." Sirius then explained how to set up a two-way mirror. He promised to help the student's parents set them up, especially Madam Bones. "I might be onto something about Harry's disappearance though."

Hermione beamed when told this. She decided to not take more chances and told Sirius she would have to go. Packing the mirror back into her bag, she left to go to the common room when she was stopped by Malfoy, Parkinson and a few other Slytherins.

"Get your trunk and come with us, Mudblood" Malfoy said, and he roughly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"DRACO MALFOY!" came a very distinctive yell. Professor McGonagall came running at full speed down the corridor towards them "I might not have much authority left at the moment, but you will release Miss Granger at once. I'm taking ten points for your behaviour of you and your fellow Slytherins.

"Ten points?" Malfoy said, hardly believing that he had got away so lightly this time.

"Ten points… times by your age" McGonagall glanced at Hermione who determined that the older witch must have suddenly suffered from a case of a one-off squint in her left her.

"I will be reporting this to Professor Umbridge" Malfoy said.

"That, Mr Malfoy, is entirely your decision. My point deduction stands for the time being. Do what you have to do, but do not touch Miss Granger again unless it is for a medical reason and she can not make the Hospital Wing on her own" and McGonagall left after squinting at Hermione again.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione said, trying to keep calm for her own as well as Malfoy's sake. As a response, he pointed at the nearby notice board.

_Starting at 2.30 PM, the High Inquisitor will be conducting a personal search of every student's trunks. Any forbidden item will be confiscated and detention given. _

_Fifth Year Gryffindors will be first. Trunks will be taken to the High Inquisitor's Office where they will be searched._

Hermione knew they had no chance of finding anything in her trunk – Sirius had brought her and Harry multi-compartment trunks – the third compartment was keyed by blood only to open to the owner, though it made an exception for Harry. She, Ginny and Neville had expected something like this to occur so Hermione had her two friends give her anything they wanted to hide from Umbridge and she would hide it. Pansy Parkinson followed her into Gryffindor Tower and watched Hermione pick up her trunk and the two with Malfoy went to Umbridge's office.

"Sit down Miss Granger." Umbridge said. The trunk was placed in front of her desk. Hermione sat down. The first compartment was opened – the majority of the space in it was taken by Hogwarts books along with supplies for potion making, spare parchment, ink, quills and her cauldron. Umbridge checked the potions ingredients with the lists Snape gave her that would be used for the O.W.L. Potions classes. She had to admit there was nothing wrong with the contents of that compartment. That one was safe since she no longer did practical lessons now in most subjects anyway. Hermione had a reputation as a bookworm so the amount of books didn't arouse suspicion. The second compartment was opened – clothing was revealed – spare Hogwarts robes along with some Muggle clothing. A photo album was found – Umbridge looked at it and saw non-moving photos.

"What is this Miss Granger?" she asked.

"It's a Muggle photo album – photos of my parents." Hermione replied, "They're dead – murdered by Muggle robbers so I like to keep it nearby to remind me of them." Two ring boxes were then examined. "My parent's wedding rings along with the engagement ring my father gave my mother. They've been in my father's family for over 400 years."

The Firebolt was also found. "Due to the fact some people might try to steal it from the broom shed, I keep it in the trunk for safe keeping."

In the end, Umbridge didn't confiscate anything. The Governors and Ministry would only authorise the search program if she didn't make up reasons to confiscate just anything she wanted. Hermione took her trunk and went back to the common room.

Two hours later, the Gryffindors had been searched. Some items had been confiscated and detentions given. Neville and Ginny had got away with no detention or confiscated items. The story of Hermione conjuring two Patronus in Hogsmeade had spread through the school and the students were watching her. Hermione knew Umbridge would hear of it soon and question her about it.

Making her excuses, she went up to her dorm room and went to bed. She closed the curtains around her bed and cast her best privacy and silencing charms on it. Like she did every night since Harry vanished, she spent an hour staring at her engagement ring wondering if she would ever see Harry again – even though she knew he was alive and well.

# # # # #

The next day at Breakfast, Umbridge gave notices to Hagrid and Professor Trawlany. Aurors burst into the Great Hall and took places alongside the two teachers.

"I have witnessed your performances in class and I find them unsatisfactory. You are both hereby dismissed from your teaching jobs. Hagrid – you may continue your job as Gamekeeper until we have found a suitable replacement but you are not to enter the school building unless specifically requested to by myself." Umbridge said. The Aurors led Trawlany and Hagrid out of the building.

Later that day, she had made the new staff appointments. Minister Fudge had appointed her Headmistress of Hogwarts overriding the wishes of the Governors who wanted McGonagall to take over. Lucius Malfoy was given the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher while his wife Narcissa was the new Divination teacher. Umbridge had scrapped the Care of Magical Creatures class – no-one was willing to take the job.

The whole student body with the exception of the Slytherins were shocked to find out Lucius Malfoy was teaching Defence. But that news was small compared to what Umbridge was planning next. The next day, people found out. There were notices pinned to the notice board in the common rooms.

_EDUCATIONAL DECREE NUMBER THIRTY_

_All Prefect Positions in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff along with Head Boy and Girl are now null and void._

_Delores Umbridge, Headmistress_

All Prefect students along with the Head Boy and Girl found their badges missing when they woke up that morning. Going down to breakfast, they saw the Slytherins still had their badges. Draco Malfoy was walking around the school as if he owned the place.

"What do we do?" asked Dean who watched as Malfoy walked past and gave them the two fingers. Hermione didn't answer for a long time, and she closed her eyes in order to think of a reply.

"Fight them" she said, "Fight them until we can't" and with that sentence came the first seeds of rebellion.

**A/N:**

**Hope you like this chapter as much as I did (and I wrote it). Different view points presented here, and it clears up what has happened to Harry. Umbridge is in complete control of the school, and will later be doing far worse things to the muggle born students in terms of action.**

**Reviews and replys in the normal manner**

**Regards;**

**Robert**


	8. Harry’s Back

**Harry's Back**

The Hogsmeade visit was the next day. Umbridge still let the Muggleborns go. That surprised everyone. Hermione made it to the Hogs Head pub and saw a familiar looking person behind the counter.

"Miss Granger?" the man asked, "I am Aberforth Dumbledore – I was always against what my brother did during the first dark war. I will not let anyone know of your meeting here."

"Thank you." Hermione said. She was led to a private room.

Students began to fill the pub. Aberforth led them to the private room he had shown Hermione to.

"First of all, thank you for coming here. Our purpose in being here is to agree on a course of action. Umbridge's actions are preventing us from learning magic and I feel we should learn it ourselves. I have found the perfect location to learn the stuff without anyone finding out."

Colin Creevey put his hand up. "Do you know where Harry is?" It was no secret that Colin hero worshipped Harry and while at first it was really annoying, Hermione convinced Harry a year ago that it could prove useful.

"He is trapped in a place known as the Void. He has made contact with me – I'm not sure how yet but we're working on a way to bring him back."

The meeting ended with a pledge to form a group in order to learn magic. It was voted to hold the meetings in the Chamber of Secrets as soon as a way to get there without being noticed was found, however there was a slight problem with that idea. Rebellion hit its first problem later that week as it had been discovered that one of the group had gone to Umbridge and told her everything. Umbridge immediately had all of the muggle borns arrested and thrown in the dungeons where some where taken out and raped by members of the Inquisical Squad – though Hermione was not touched for some reason. She spent the days locked up thinking about Harry, and how desperately she wished he could come and help them to escape. In her mind, Hermione knew that it was only eleven days to Christmas, and she didn't know how badly that would be important to what was to happen the next day.

#

Voldemort was sitting on his throne at Malfoy Manor when Lucius Malfoy came in. He knelt and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Why have you not reported before now Lucius?"

"Forgive me my Lord. I have been unable to get out of Hogwarts before now and since Umbridge controls the mail, I was unable to get a message out."

"No excuses." Voldemort raised his wand at Malfoy. "CRUCIO!" Lucius fell to the floor as he was hit by the torture curse.

"What have you to report Lucius?"

"There is still no sign of Dumbledore or Potter. All the Mudbloods have been arrested and I refuse to teach Defence magic to non-Slytherin students."

"Our plans must advance Lucius. Gather all our followers – we will break our loyal Death Eaters from Azkaban and when they are recovered from the Dementors influence, we will attack and take over Hogwarts before Christmas! I will use all of the forces at my command – werewolves and giants and Dementors as well as my loyal Death Eaters"

"There is one thing my Lord. I hear that the Mudblood Granger can perform a double Patronus. But she was also arrested, so she should not interfere with your plans." Lucius told his master.

"That is of no importance. She will be among the first to die. We will attack on December 15th – make sure all the Muggleborns are in the Great Hall on that day!" and Voldemort allowed the word to spread – Voldemort was going to attack Hogwarts the next day.

#

"Concentrate Harry. Focus on your form." Merklyn said.

"I'm trying, but it's hard." replied Harry.

"See the form in your mind and focus on becoming that form."

Harry focused his mind and saw the form in his mind. He concentrated on becoming that form and moments later, he transformed into a giant lion.

"Bravo! I knew you could do it, but there is something strange happening." said Merklyn.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I sense that Voldemort is gathering his forces and is about to attack Hogwarts and that person you hold most dear to you" Merklyn said, and Harry began to panic.

"Send me back" he demanded.

"We have not finished your training" Merklyn said, but Harry shook his head.

"Do it, anyway" Harry virtually ordered and after a few moments, Merklyn nodded.

"You have the last of my energies. That is all I can give you" and the _much_ older wizard sent a ball of energy at Harry and the boy was surrounded in a lot of blue sparkling energy and vanished from the void at the same time that Merklyn vanished.

#

"_How the hell did this happen?"_ Hermione thought to herself as she dodged a curse fired by a Death Eater. Beside her Ginny fired stunners in rapid sucession and felled two of Voldemort's followers.

"Where do we go? Battle slobbering killing animals or battle 50ft killing giants?" Hermione asked.

"The giants are nearer" Susan said.

"But theres more Death Eaters" Luna said as she pointed out the hooded and robed figures battling Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Hermione could see brooms in the air and the spells rain down on the giants.

"The giants are being taken care of, and the wolves can wait for the moment" she said. "We'll go after the Death Eaters" and they ran towards them and joined in with the melee.

"Glad you could join us" grunted Ernie.

"Had some trouble" Susan said, and she fired a severing spell which took a Death Eater's left arm off at the shoulder.

"Nice one" Hermione said, as she stunned several Death Eaters at once.

Minutes passed as they fought against the massed ranks of Voldemort's followers. It seemed as if they kept replicating themselves after being knocked out. The students battled relentlessly against the odds but kept facing the enemy with no possible way of winning, until Hermione had an idea on how to deal with the attackers. Diving from a rock that had been created by the defenders, he rolled to his left and sent a jet of pure energy and it sped towards the Death Eaters and hit the ground in front of them. At that exact moment, the ground heaved up in a tremendous explosion as the spell opened up and blew the Death Eaters to whoever ruled the next world – something Hermione wasn't planning on finding out for some time.

"That was flaming brilliant" Neville said, brushing bits of grass, soil and roasted dead person of his robes. The air reeked of smell burnt flesh and it made several students turn away and brings up their breakfasts.

"It was just something that suddenly came to mind" Hermione said, as he looked around the students. Several of them bore deep cuts to various parts of their bodies, but every single one of them looked eager to start on the next order of business.

"Voldemort!" Luna hissed, and they all turned to look at Voldemort who was coming towards them.

"We're dead without Harry" Colin said.

"Just as well I am back" Harry said, and everyone looked behind them and looked at the sight of a newly returned Harry. "That's worse then floo travel" he muttered as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled and ran right into his arms as they embraced.

"OI" Neville yelled, "THERES A BLOODY WAR GOING ON HERE" and the two broke apart.

"Sorry, but theres no time like the present" Harry grinned and he and Hermione leant in for another kiss. "Shall we go and get him?" he asked when they broke apart, indicating Voldemort.

"Why not"

"We have nothing better to do" Hermione winked, and they gathered all the surviving students and with shield charms around them, they advanced on Voldemort. Voldemort was thinking that he was winning when he saw the mass of students coming towards him.

"If they want to die together, then so be it" Voldemort said to himself, and moved to meet them.

**A/N:**

**Well that's another exciting chapter in "A Year Without Harry", and I hope you like it.**

**Some of the readers who subscribe to "True Friends" will notice that a few of the different battles are re-used in here. That is because I am too tired to write anymore and need a bit of a break from writing this particular fic as I spent a few weeks thinking about what to do with this chapter. Besides… it can pull double duty for this as well.**

**Regards:**

**Robert**

**Aka**

**Killer of Liam and Seamus**

**(budrick will get that)**


	9. Voldemort is Defeated

**Voldemort is Defeated**

Harry led his party towards Voldemort, dodging nasty and evil looking curses all the time. They countered this by producing shield charms in such a way that the group appeared to be completely surrounded by them. When one person felt a little tired, then they would rotate with another who was in the middle of the huddle. This allowed for only a split second gap in the cover, and it worked most effectively. Harry blasted a hole which was out of Voldemort's line of sight which gave them a few moments relative quiet while Harry discussed plans and battle tactics.

"Me and Hermione are the only ones who can even have a hope of defeating Voldemort, so don't try anything stupid" Harry told them.

"That's rich coming from you" Ernie joked.

"Whatever" Harry said. "What we need is a distraction to let Hermione get close to old Tom Riddle. Anyone got suggestions?" he asked.

"I do" Hermione said, raising her voice to be over the sounds of the fighting going on all over the grounds. Aurors had arrived and had help to slow the advancing Death Eaters, but still they kept on coming. "Why don't you do this yourself?" she asked him.

"I know it is terrible to ask, but I need you to fight Voldemort for a few moments so that I can apperate behind him and give him the greatest shock in his miserable life" Harry said. There was a pause as he fell silent for a moment. "We're going to have to kill him" he added.

"We all accepted that fact" Susan said. "Because it is our way" she added.

"And It was the cross that was assigned to us as soldiers in this war" Hannah finished.

"Sailor Moon?" Harry asked them both.

"We're fans" they both said at the same time. Harry smiled despite the situation, and then saw Neville suddenly having an idea.

"I remember watching the thing called a film at a muggle cinema" Harry's fellow Gryffindor said. "There was planes flying and shooting the ground. What if we were to do weak versions of blasting hexes so it throws up a cloud of dirt? Voldemort would be blinded by it for certain" and Harry understood what he meant.

"Sounds like a plan" he agreed, and Hermione said she would give the idea a chance to work. Hermione was surprisingly agile and fast as she went over the grounds to meet Voldemort and she stood in front of the most evil man after Adolph Hitler.

"Ah, Miss Granger" Voldemort crackled evilly, "You come to fight me?" he asked.

"Have nothing else to do with my time" she said, buying time for Harry. She knew that he had to wait for the right moment so she did her best to trade spell after spell, but he was simply too powerful for her. The spell caught her on the chest and she was thrown back and into the ground. Her back ached from the impact, but she dragged herself up enough to see Lord Voldemort towering over her.

"I would have liked to have enjoyed your body, but it seems that I have more pressing issues" Voldemort said.

"Like fighting me?" asked a raven haired wizard standing behind him. Voldemort turned to see…

"Potter!" he hissed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out" Harry said, and threw a curse at Voldemort which made the dark lord stumble backwards. "Get out of here" Harry said to Hermione, pulling her to her feet.

"I'm staying" she said, "And don't bother to argue with me" Hermione added.

"Alright then" Harry said, and the two started attacking Voldemort, but it was an even match whatever happened. Even using the spells he had learned during his time in the Void didn't help Harry all that much - Voldemort had to have learned about it somehow.

"He's too powerful" Hermione cried to Harry as they dodged a killing curse. Harry looked at Hermione, and gazed into her loving face which had returned to its normal state upon Harry's return.

"Make sure my wand arm is pointing towards Voldemort" he said.

"What?" Hermione said, confused as to what Harry meant.

"Just do it" he told her firmly, and then stepped calmly into the path of a killing curse. The force of the Unforgivable was so powerful it blasted him several feet, and Hermione rushed over to him but knew it was too late to do anything. Harry was dead and so was the chances of defeating Voldemort.

"Harry!" she sobbed, "No no no no noooooo" she continued as Voldemort crackled manically at the sight. Hermione numbly followed Harry's last order and put the arm with his wand still in it pointing towards the closing figure of Voldemort. As she did so, Harry winked at her and she suddenly knew that this was all an act to trick Voldemort.

"Putting Potter's wand towards me will not save you, my pretty" he said coldly. "Perhaps I can enjoy your virtue before Potter ever had the chance. And then I will kill you… so sad" he said, not really meaning it of course.

"Guess again" Harry said and Voldemort stopped in his tracks in fear. "Adavra Kadarva" and a burst of green energy burst forth from Harry's wand and struck Voldemort in the chest and slammed him backwards. The others who had been watching what had happened came running over to see close up for themselves that Voldemort was dead.

"Is he?" Neville said.

"Only one way to find out" Harry said, getting to his feet helped by Hermione. He flicked his wand at a rock which transfigured into a small pistol. "This ends tonight" he said and pulled the trigger. The bullet sped out of the gun so that only Harry and Ginny – both seeker trained – saw it, but everyone saw the skin on Voldemort's forehead erupt in a cascade of red as the bullet buried itself into Voldemort's brain and mangled what was left of his brains. At the same time this happened, all over the castle grounds, the Death Eaters screamed and fell to the ground completely and utterly dead. Silence reigned over the grounds as a quiet air of grim satisfaction entered everyone's minds.

"And so ends the Second Dark War" Luna said.

"Was you expecting fireworks?" asked Hermione.

"No… but I was hoping for something more dramatic" Luna said dreamily.

"It might not be dramatic, but I have a good idea for something that will come quite close" Harry said, but refused to say anything as to what it was. Dozens of people came rushing over to them all demanding to speak to Harry, but the boy would only speak to his friends, and McGonagall who was now the headmistress after Umbridge had deserted her post in the middle of battle. Harry had hushed words with her for a few minutes and it ended with McGonagall nodded and hurried away.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing nothing" Harry said lazily, then turned to look at Hermione and the clothes she stood in. "What is your dress size?" he asked with a straight face.

**A/N:**

**Well now that I am finished on "Harry Potter True Friends", I am now able to complete all existing fics. Thank you to everyone who has been faithfully looking at emails everyday to see if I had added a new page. Here is your reward.**

**The next chapter will have something totally happy and joyful, and the clue is in the last line from Harry. Anyone want to hazard a guess then they are welcome to do so.**

**The Sailor Moon quote is from an actual episode, so if you can guess it correct and state which two said it, then you may appear in the next chapter as a cameo**

**Reviews and Pm's in the normal manner**

**Regards;**

**Pixel**

**Now with nothing much left to do after "True Friends"**


	10. Harry Keeps His Promise And There’s A Tr

**Harry Keeps His Promise And There's A Trial**

Aurors moved round the grounds, and began the grisly task of sorting through the scattered dead bodies, and trying to match various body parts together. Harry was spending time with Hermione alone in the Gryffindor common room which nobody seemed to mind all that much. The pair deserved all the happiness they could get, though Sirius was getting fed up with the Fat Lady who refused him entry to his old House. Harry and Hermione where curled up on the sofa, and watching the flames crackle in the fireplace while holding each other tightly. Harry used his free hand to gently stroke Hermione hair which he knew she liked.

"Harry?" Hermione said at last, "Why did you ask about my dress size?" she asked, and brushed a strand of her now returned to normal hair. The scar on her head had also gone, but not before Harry had had a photograph taken of Hermione for the photograph album he had.

"Because" Harry replied.

"Because what?" Hermione said, puzzled as to why Harry had seemingly stopped speaking the sentence.

"Because I wanted to know" Harry told her, and the door to the common room swung open, and in came Susan, Hannah, Ernie, Luna, Neville, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Dean, Seamus. Sirius only just managed to get in before the door closed of its own accord, along with a short and dumpy witch that Hermione knew well.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked Harry. Almost all of the new arrivals carried parcels, though Luna and Susan carried flowers instead.

"I believe that when a man proposes to a beautiful lady, then it is the custom to get married" Harry said, putting on his best 'Hermione voice'.

"What?" Hermione's jaw just dropped down in amazement.

"Well you told me that you used to dream of getting married in a castle. I do believe that Hogwarts is a castle, unless it has changed into a very large garden centre while I have been away" Harry laughed.

"Are you serious?" his fiancée questioned him.

"That would be me actually" Sirius said, raising his hand.

"Never mind" Hermione replied. She thought about it for a few moments, and when she looked at the dumpy witch – Madam Malkin – she relented. "Let's do it" she told Harry. All at once, the girls swung into action and bundled Hermione up and into her dorm. Harry needed to be kept apart and so they went towards the Room of Requirement, picking up Remus Lupin at the same time. Trouble happened when some reporters pestered Harry for a statement. They spent a full five minutes pestering Harry for an interview, and he was quite calm and refused to speak until later. This didn't satisfy them however, and one of them shoved notebooks under Harry's nose, and prodded Harry with his finger.

"Just one, boy… everyone deserves this" he said. Harry had had enough of him, and dropped his hand to his belt. It swung back up and Harry held the .357 Magnum gun exactly 1 millimetre away from touching the man's forehead.

"Go ahead punk" Harry growled, "Make! My! Day!" and the reported wet himself and ran away screaming for his mummy.

"Nice" Sirius muttered.

"And who is my next contestant to play 'Grumpy Gryffindor'?" Harry asked the reporters. None of them answered. Now if you want some real news, then you have three hours to interview survivors and then you are all invited to my wedding which will be held in the Great Hall. Good Evening" and Harry replaced the gun onto his belt, and he walked away with his friends following behind him.

"Sack Fred and George" Dean said.

"Why?" Harry asked him.

"Those two where on Crowd Control" Dean replied.

"Leave them at it" Harry said, feeling slightly tired after the battle. Even though he had trained long and hard for the final battle, stepping into the path of a Killing Curse did tend to wind you somewhat. Harry did the necessary and the door appeared letting them all in to a large and well furnished room that resembled the Gryffindor Common Room. Other doors inside the room led to individual showers, and a start was made on them, with Harry taking both a bath and shower – the room providing him with a golden bathtub. Once he was out, Harry dried himself and then dressed in a Tuxedo before going back into the main room. He went straight into conference with Sirius, Remus, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ernie and Justin concerning the arrangements for the wedding.

"Fireworks have been ordered, and the twins are setting them up now" Dean said.

"So who is on crowd control?" questioned Harry.

"Hagrid" Seamus replied.

"Enough said" Harry chuckled. If anyone got past the half giant, then that person or persons deserved the Order of Merlin – 1st Class.

"Everything else is being taken care of, and the elves in the kitchen have said they can cope with the sudden demand for food" Ernie said.

"I got the seating sorted" Neville added, "Though I had to ask McGonagall for permission to clear the house tables to the side" he finished.

"At least that helps with the after Wedding Reception" Harry commented. Harry spent the remaining time getting ready and rehearsing his own vows.

"I'm off" Sirius said, looking at his watch. He had a duty to perform that he didn't mind doing at all.

#

Hermione was dressed in the most beautiful white dress that had ever been created and she walked along the corridors with Sirius's arm in her own. The trail was carried by all of Hermione's female friends, with Luna acting as head bridesmaid for the occasion. As she walked along the corridors, the lucky girl thought about how much she loved Harry. She had fallen in love with him in their first year, though she had not been able to say it at the time. Hermione remembered the times that he would sit next to her bed while she was petrified in second year, even if Pomfrey tried to shoo him out of the Hospital Wing. Although they had argued for a lot of the third year, Harry still helped Hermione over her fear of flying while helping Gryffindor to win the Quidditch Cup. How Hermione got through their fifth year, she would never ever know the answer, she feared.

"You alright?" asked Sirius quietly as they neared the hall.

"I'm nervous" Hermione admitted.

"I would have been surprised if you weren't" the man replied. "Everybody is nervous on their wedding day… I know that I was" Sirius added after a moments pause. They sat while they waited for the doors to open in order to admit them entry to the hall.

"You never told me or Harry that you got married" Hermione said. Sirius sighed deeply before answering the girl's question.

"Her name was Annie Braiedy, and she was one of the most beautiful people you have ever seen. Long golden and red hair which was always past her shoulders when undone. She was as sweet and as kind as you – you reminded me of her actually" Sirius said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Annie was killed by the Death Eaters while I was away working" Sirius said, running a hand through his flattened hair.

"HEY!" Luna protested, she had spent five minutes, two spray cans of hair care products and several charms getting Sirius's hair into something dignified for a wedding.

"Sorry" he said, and the hand retreated from his head. "Funny thing is that I haven't thought about Annie for nearly eight years or so" Sirius said, "If only I had stayed at home that night…" he stopped as the doors opened, and he put his arm through Hermione's and together with the bridesmaids, they went inside. Stains of Felix Mendelssohn's 'The Wedding March' started to fill the hall, and everyone inside rose to their feet as Hermione made her way with Sirius and bridesmaids to the front where only the teachers' table remained in it's normal place. Harry and the boys all stood in suits or tuxedos – the exception being Ernie Macmillan. As a true Scotsman, he was wearing a kilt. As a true Scotsman, he _wasn't_ wearing…

"Wow" Hermione breathed as she glanced upwards and saw the ceiling with the stars in the night sky replicated inside the castle.

"You might want to look back at the front" Hannah whispered. Hermione looked back to the front and slightly to the left where a bunch of women stood dressed in black with a bit of white surrounding their faces and head – though the youngest looking woman was wearing something slightly different, and Hermione blessed and cursed her Husband-To-Be silently. Harry James Potter had seemingly kidnapped the entire cast of _Sister Act_. One thing that Hermione kept a closely guarded secret was that she was one of the few students at Hogwarts to be able to leave every Sunday morning and go into the Muggle world. Nobody knew that every Sunday, week in and week out, Hermione Granger would go to church along with Harry. Hermione had always gone with her parents, but had fallen out of practice after starting Hogwarts, then when her parents had died, going back had been one of the things that had helped her deal with the lost, and now she went more out of habit then anything else. Harry went for three reasons. He could spend time with Hermione afterwards anyway. He got out the castle, and was able to purchase a new book or two for his collection. Harry was determined to own a full original set of the '_Famous Five_' series. After getting to the front, the nuns did a rendition of '_My Girl_' before falling silent so McGonagall could do her part.

#

McGonagall watched as her two favourite students came together to get married. She let out a smile that could have powered half of Inverness if it had been tapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen" she began, "We are gathered here after a difficult and terrible battle to celebrate the joining of two lives in marriage. Mr Potter and Miss Granger have known each other for a number of years, and I can not think of a better couple in my life" she stopped for a second, before looking at Harry. "I believe that you have your own vows" McGonagall said smiling. Harry nodded before turning to look directly at Hermione.

"Hermione" he started, "From the moment I saw you on the train ride here, I knew that I was in love. When you went off and kept in the toilet after Ron insulted you, all I cared about was you. When the Troll entered the bathroom, my first thought was that you had to get out of there – that's why I charged the bugger" Harry listened to the chuckles before pressing on. "Whenever I have been in trouble, you have been there for me. I could not imagine a lifetime without you by my side" he finished, and a tear of happiness escaped from Hermione's cheek and down her soft cheeks.

"It is now time to exchange the vows and rings" McGonagall said, "Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" she asked.

"I do" Hermione said solemnly.

"And do you, Harry James Potter, take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" McGonagall asked Harry.

"Sheesh!" Harry said, "Erm… I'm not sure about that" and turned to the watching people. "What do you think?" he asked them.

"_YES_" was the instant reply.

"I do" Harry said, and Hermione found it funny and something that Harry would do.

"Then if no one has any objections, then I pronounce you husband and wife – till death do you part" McGonagall said, "You may kiss the bride" and Harry leaned in and cupped Hermione's head in his hands and kissed her. At that precise moment in time, fireworks went off and made everyone look upwards to see the fireworks going over the castle – courtesy of the Weasley twins. At the same time, the guests all stood and applauded the new couple. Nobody deserved more happiness then Harry Potter did, and Harry leant in and kissed his wife again.

"I love you" Harry whispered.

"So do I" Hermione whispered as they kept on snogging.

"Hey!" protested Hagrid, "We're wasting good drinking time" he said. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded.

"BRING ON THE DRINK!" they said loudly, and the tables and chairs rearranged themselves to go round tables round the hall.

Harry and Hermione took the middle space of the top table, and their close family and friends sat with them. Speeches got made and everyone celebrated the wedding until, very much later, Harry and Hermione left the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and headed to the Head pupils's room which would serve as their suite until something better could be sorted out for the rest of the school year. It would only be for a few nights as Harry and Hermione had a honeymoon to go on, and Hermione made a note to clear out Pomfrey's Anti Pregnancy potions to use whilst on the Honeymoon. Harry and Hermione's first time as husband and wife wasn't what most would have expected. It was raw passion and out and out sex as both explored the other's bodies Hermione had to use one of the potions that night! The rest of the night was spent making love to each other sweetly, and the pair fell into an exhausting but dream filled sleep.

#

Courtroom Ten was filled to capacity as the defendants were led inside and sat in seats. Harry kept his calm for Hermione's sake, but inside he was a raging inferno of emotions. As Voldemort had killed most of the Wizendgamot in the process of his failed plan to take over, the temporary DMLE head (madam Bones being incapacitated), would be acting as judge, with the new head of the Auror Corps providing maximum security – though Sirius needn't have bothered with it as all three wore heavy duty magic suppressers. In order to save face, Arthur Weasley had tried to resign, but Harry had made it clear that he didn't hold him responsible for what Ron had done to Hermione and the others while he was 'away'. As he had more money then he could ever spend, Harry put together a crack team of brains to make a cast iron box for the defendants to be inside whilst in the stormy place known as Azkaban. There was no way that any of them could possibly get out of any of the charges. Apart from Harry and Hermione, there was also Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, the Patil Twins, the Weasley Twins and the assistance of two Slytherins – Tracy Davis and Astoria Greengrass – helping to put the case together. One side effect of the two Slytherins was that they had been cast out of their homes by each persons family, after giving them a large amount of money as demanded by old laws. As both where under age, Harry had gone to the Ministry and applied for custody of both – permission was granted before he had even sat down in the waiting room chair.

"Deloris Jane Umbridge, You stand accused of administering banned substances, child abuse in all three counts, intimidation, and the authorising of roving punishment squads" the acting DMLE head paused before looking at her. "How do you plead?" he asked.

"Not Guilty" she spat, and the judge leaned in.

"I know you'd say that" he said in a low voice, traced with Italian. He looked at Ron and Draco who both slouched in their seats. "Ronald Weasley and Draco Mustela Furo Malfoy. You stand accused of the attempted murder of students at Hogwarts, rape of students, intimidation and persecution of students, and of really pissing Harry Potter off. How do you plead?" the DMLE person asked.

"Not Guilty" Ron said.

"Not Guilty – on grounds that this is all trumped up charges" Malfoy said, but an Auror simply charmed him quiet.

**A/N:**

**First of all, if any one can get what Malfoys middle name is in English, then you may get a cameo in the next chapter…**

**SO the wedding has taken place, and I hope you like it every bit.**

**If you can spot references to any TV shows and films then please say so.**

**Reviews and PM's in the normal manner,**

**Regards:**

**Pixel**


	11. One Idiot Gone – Another Returns The E

**One Idiot Gone – Another Returns - The End**

**MINISTRY OFFICAL IS CONVICTED AND EXECUTED**

**DEATH EATERS EXECUTED**

**HEAD OF MUGGLE AFFAIRS FORCED TO QUIT**

**HOGWARTS STUDENTS SENT TO AZKABAN**

**EXPELLED PUPILS TO RETURN**

**ALL MINISTIRIAL DECREES TO BE REVOKED**

**MINISTER FUDGE TO STAND TRIAL FOR TREASON**

Harry put down the latest of the papers to be delivered by Owl, and looked at Hermione. His wife was curled up on the sofa fast asleep, which wasn't surprising when you considered they flew back the muggle way. Sirius wasn't in the house as he was involved with a meeting with the DMLE head, Madam Bones. She was acting as the Minister until a new one could be appointed.

Tomorrow they would be returning to Hogwarts to complete the school year. Harry was about to get up when Hermione spoke.

"You worried?" she asked him.

"About going back to Hogwarts?" he replied rubbing the back of his head, "With Voldemort defeated, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley gone to prison and more stuff, I think that this will be our best year so far" and he paused as Hermione stretched and then finally got up. "You fancy a cup of tea?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Sure" she replied, then rushed to the toilet where Harry could hear her being sick.

"That's some fast work" Sirius said from behind.

"SIRIUS!" Harry said as he spun round. "It's not what you think" he added quickly, "Hermione ate some bad airline food" and Sirius apologised.

"I thought…"

"Well you damn well thought wrong" Hermione said, leaving the bathroom.

"I'm glad that your both here" Sirius said, and Harry could tell he was bearing some news – good or bad Harry didn't know.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I came as soon as I heard the news" Sirius said, dropping his normally happy face. "Now that everything has calmed down after the fight, Dumbledore came back and has decided upon a few things which he wants changing" and Sirius looked at the floor, and this was never a good sign.

"What has he done?" asked Hermione.

"He tore up the paper work for your wedding. Said it wasn't done properly and all that rubbish" Sirius said, "Apparently he has a marriage contract between you and Ginny Weasley" the older man said, looking up to see Hermione's expression.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked slowly. Sirius Black blew out his breath before answering.

"When he did that, he also interfered with your wedding full stop" and Sirius paused so that he could go for his wand to produce a shield charm, "It means that you are not married anymore" and Hermione's scream broke several glass figures and two windows. The girl ran from the room, and Harry knew that it was wise to leave her alone for some while until it was safe to go near Hermione.

"That man is dead" Harry fumed, "Where is that prick?" he asked, not bothering to apollogise for swearing.

"He is in the Ministry. I understand that he is getting Molly's signature on it now" Sirius said. And Harry grabbed his wand from the table, and after muttering an address, he vanished into the Floo.

#

"Harry! My dear boy! So nice to see you once again" Dumbledore said.

"Don't do your nice guy routine" Harry said angrily. "Sirius told me what you've done, and I want an explanation!" he finished and slammed his fist into the table.

"Please be calm" Dumbledore said, "I did what I did for the good of the wizarding world. Putting you with a good and respected wizarding family will help consolidate the power concerning the Order of the Phoenix" and he smiled when he finished his speech.

"I'll never sign" Harry told him.

"I don't need you to" Dumbledore replied, "As of ten minutes ago you was married to Ginerva Weasley" and Harry snorted.

"Ginny is a good girl, but there is no way in hell that I'll marry her" and items in the room started to shake through Harry's anger.

"I am afraid that you leave me with no choice. I'm going to have to change your views. You should never have gone to that idiot Sirius." Dumbledore said sadly, and he went for his wand. Harry threw back his cloak and went for what Dumbledore assumed was a wand – it wasn't.

"Say hello" Harry said.

"I must insist that you allow me to help you" Dumbledore said, and his fingers twitched on his wand. As a response, Harry cocked the Magnum .357 and then spoke to Dumbledore.

"Are you feeling lucky punk?" he asked, "Well? DO YA?" and when Dumbledore didn't answer, he gave a shrill whistle and the door to the office flew open and in poured the Weasley twins, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. All had wands out and pointing at Dumbledore and in almost no time at all, a full squad of Aurors came running in.

"What is going on?" asked the leader. Harry explained everything, and the Aurors looked at the battle ready teens, and the gun wielding Harry, and came to a brave decision.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest for breaking up a perfectly legal marriage and for the attempted forced marriage of Harry James Potter to Ginerva Weasley" the Auror said.

"But nobody else heard me make any mention of a contract" Dumbledore said, knowing full well that somebody else had to have heard him mention it to Harry directly.

"Somebody did" Harry smirked, and he went over to the window and pulled his Invisibility cloak off…

"Minerva?" Dumbledore fell into his seat.

"Good Morning Albus" McGonagall said, "If I might be so bold, I would advise you to not choose the leek and potato soup. It can give you the runs somewhat awful I hear…" and McGonagall tried very hard to laugh – and she succeeded. Dumbledore was led away in chains, and the Auror asked Harry about what he should do concerning the now vacant Chief Warlock's place. The boy thought about it for some time before answering that anyone was better then Dumbledore, and he walked off to the Floo network. A few moments after that and he was standing inside his home again - Hermione rushing into his arms like a speeding bullet. Once she had calmed down, Harry assured her that everything was going to be alright concerning their marriage, and that he thought she should calm down and maybe take a little lie down on their bed.

"Do you want to come with me?" Hermione said.

"I thought I always did?" questioned Harry, and Hermione pulled him gently by the hand upstairs to the top floor.

"Okay…" Sirius said, and then started to whistle "Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life"

#

The train ride was nearly the same as it always was, Harry thought, the only difference, however, being the addition of an extra carriage at the back for Harry, Hermione and their close friends. The coach was like the old LNER observation cars that went up and down the muggle railways during the thirties. Harry had spoken to McGonagall about it and she had done the work which was needed. Harry would have done it himself, but he couldn't as he had lost the powers which he had gained during his time away. Harry didn't mind all that much as he had been left with the abilities of limited wandless magic which helped when Harry couldn't be bothered to use his wand. Hermione said that she thought he could pass for a respectable Jedi Knight. The raven haired teen sat with his wife in his arms and watched the scenery going by, and hoped that there wouldn't be another year without Harry – he didn't think he could stand it should it happen again.

His mind turned to thoughts concerning Hermione and the discussion concerning when they should have kids. It was an instant agreement that nothing should happen until they had both gotten good jobs. Harry had decided that he would like to be an Auror, and so he and Hermione had picked some books that Sirius had recommended to him. Hermione also wanted to be an Auror, claiming that someone would need to do the paperwork after all, but that it would be nice to do all the research most of the time. Time sped by and soon they arrived at the castle, and the whole train disembarked. Harry looked as the caste seemingly sprouted from the darkness and looked at the many lighted windows.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this year" he said, hugging Hermione close to him.

**A/N:**

**Well that's it… The final chapter, and that leaves me with just the one Harry Potter story remaining. If you liked the chapter and the fic as a whole... then tell me please! All work will now go towards "I'm Not Going"**

**Regards**

**Pixel**


End file.
